


A Ride to Remember

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Humor, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When riding the Matterhorn ride at Disneyland with Petra, Levi learns the hard way why no other ride has two people sit together snuggled up to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ride to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really missing Disneyland and as harsh a ride as the Matterhorn is, I love it and I really miss it. And I miss the old bobsleds that fit more to one to a seat. It was just a lot more fun. So I wrote this with the old bobsleds in mind and yeah

The atmosphere was charged with joyous energy as Levi, Petra, and their friends made their way through Disneyland. Exuberant music and yodeling wafted through the air along with the scents of churros and pretzels as they all approached the Matterhorn. It had been years since Levi had been on it and he was keen to ride it again. Hange ran a little ahead of the group, checking the wait time. She shrieked in delight and ran back to them, a large smile on her face. 

“It’s a fifteen minute wait! I haven’t seen it this short in months!” she said, bouncing up and down. “We  _have_ to ride this!”

“I’m all for it,” Erwin said, turning to the rest of his group. “What do you guys think?”

“Let’s do it!” Petra piped up, a bright smile on her face. Everyone nodded in agreement and they got in line, walking around the Matterhorn towards the entrance. Levi stole another glance at Petra. Her face was alive with wonder, her eyes shining as she drank everything in. She loved Disneyland and although tickets were expensive, he’d do anything to see her smile and make her happy. The expenses were well worth it. 

She was talking animatedly with Hange as they got closer to the entrance. On the other side of the fence was the track, ride vehicles rushing past them every so often. Faint laughter and screaming, and the occasional roar of the abominable snowman, could be heard of the yodeling soundtrack playing near them. 

“How good is this ride?” Isabel asked him, tearing Levi’s attention away from his girlfriend.

“It’s fun. It’s pretty fast, if that’s what you mean,” Levi replied. “It’s been awhile since I’ve been on it.”

“Yeah, I think the last time we were here was sophomore year for that band trip. I don’t think I rode it, now that I think about it,” Isabel said.“That trip was so much fun.” 

“God, that was years ago,” Farlan sighed. 

“What are you sighing about? You come here at least every week. You don’t have a right to be all wistful,” Isabel reminded him, a twinge of irritation in her voice. 

“What, I can’t reminisce about the past?” he demanded, and the two started bickering. Levi smirked. They made their way through the line quickly and luckily they got an entire car to themselves. Petra squeezed his hand as the people before them boarded. 

“Aren’t you excited?” she asked. He grinned and the two leaned forward for a quick kiss. 

“Yeah, I am,” he said. An empty vehicle (bobsleds, he think he heard the safety spiel call them) came towards them and the small gates barricading them from the track opened. The bobsleds were white with a thick orange and red stripe going around it with the most hideous blue seats.  _Wait, there’s only two hugeass seats,_ he thought, confused. Petra gently nudged him to get on.

“I’ll sit in front of you,” she said.  _It’s two to a seat? That’s weird._ He got in, spreading his legs so Petra had enough room to sit. She snuggled in against his chest. He grabbed the seat belt and snaked it around the two of them, buckling it and tightening it. If his memory served him well, there were a lot of tight curves. From behind him Isabel shrieked in delight, clapping her hands.

“I’m so ready!” she exclaimed. Levi turned around, giving Farlan a sympathetic look. Petra laughed and grabbed Levi’s hand.  

“Are you ready to see the abominable snowman,” she giggled. 

“Not really but I am ready for the ride,” he replied. She laughed harder and kissed his nose. 

“Your jokes are lame but at least you’re cute.” The sound of air being let out of tubes cut through the air as the bobsled dropped into place and they went into the mountain. 

There were no lights in the cavern as they traveled up the track, a monster’s roar reverberating all around them and mixing with the sounds of a harsh wind.  _This is a lot bumpier than I remember it being,_ Levi realized as the sled slightly shook as they made their ascent. Petra was a little too close to him and he could feel her body shake.  _Oh no._ His senses were heightened in the dark and he could feel every single movement her body made. Hell, he could even feel her breathing. Her ass was rubbing against his crotch and he knew that this was going to be a very uncomfortable ride.  _Tch, I’m making a big deal out of nothing. The ride will get smoother once we get to the top._

But it seemed that fate wanted to totally fuck him over. They got to the top and the ride seemed to get bumpier. Petra’s excited giggle could be barely heard as a pair of glowing red eyes appeared on their right and another roar echoed through the cavern. They surged forward into the light, large holes in the mountain letting the sunlight in. 

They passed a large formation of pastel crystals and the ride started going faster, their speed and bumpiness increasing dramatically.  _Fucking Christ this was a horrible idea,_ he thought as they approached the abominable snowman. A roar tore through the air and they veered away from the snowman.

“Bye Mr. Yeti!” Hange called out, waving to the creature.

“His name is Harold, you uncultured swine!” Mike jokingly shouted at her.  _That’s right, just think about them. Just think about Shitty Glasses and Big Nose,_ Levi thought, trying to ignore the way the ride was moving Petra around in all the right ways. The ride was bumpy and rough, jerking them around sharply and jolting them. It was a fun ride, but God was it painful. Levi gritted his teeth as they made another sharp turn, Petra sliding against him again and making a dull sort of pleasure spark in his body.

_No, you are not getting a boner at Disneyland,_ he told himself firmly.  _I just need to try to think of something distracting._ But with the wind rushing through his hair and the ride tossing him and Petra around, it was hard to think of anything other than “Shit that’s nice” and “fucking Christ on a stick this fucking hurts.” As they barrelled down the track Petra’s screams of delight got louder and the ride became even more intense.  _Fuck shit damn it this was the worst decision I’ve ever made,_ he realized, body tense as he tried to keep himself from being jerked around. But when he stayed still Petra didn’t, rubbing against him even harder now and forcing him to get thrown around in order match Petra’s movements. 

And then by some miracle, the ride went through a small pool of water and slowed down. Levi breathed a sigh of relief, letting his body relax after the tense three minutes of the ride.  _ Thank God, it’s over, _ he thought. Petra turned back to face him, grinning at him.

“Was it everything you remembered?” she asked.

“And more,” he replied in a deadpan. 

“I could really use a churro once we get off. I’m getting hungry,” she said, grabbing his hand and holding it. 

“Maybe we should start thinking about dinner. It’s getting late,” he said. He turned back to face the rest of their group. All of the girls looked excited, chatting with one another while the guys didn’t look all that happy with the ride.  _Well, at least I wasn’t the only one._ “Guys, we should probably go have dinner soon,” he called back to them. “Are we staying in the park for food or not?”

“I kinda want to stay. There’s a pizza place back in Tomorrowland that’d be good,” Nifa pointed out. “I - what?” As Nifa spoke their bobsled was pulled to the side right before they reached the disembarking area, the whole track part of the track and platform underneath them moving to the side. A spare piece of the track raised up and completed the track again. Another bobsled came through and took the place they had just been in. 

“Well that’s weird,” Mike commented. “I’ve never been on it when it’s done this before. Hange? Farlan?”

“I don’t have a clue what’s going on,” she replied with a shrug. “But going back to what you said Nifa, pizza sounds good with me.” 

They remained off to the side, stuck on the ride for at least ten minutes, watching as bobsleds passed them. Normally Levi would be pissed, but he got some good (and still) cuddles during that time. Finally after what felt like forever a cast member approached them, a sympathetic smile on his face. 

“Sorry about that, you guys. If you want, you can go again,” the cast member said. The girls cheered; Levi didn’t hear anything from the other guys. But either way, their bobsled was moved back onto the track and once it was in place they started another ascent up the Matterhorn.

“I can’t believe this! It’s so awesome!” Petra said, turning slightly and resting the side on her head on Levi’s collarbones. “Aren’t you excited?”

“Yeah, I’m excited all right.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> I actually had something similar to this happen to me. The most recent time I went to Disneyland (so after they’d changed over to the new bobsleds) our sled got pulled over to the side and we were there for a while. And then we got to ride again and it was fucking awesome.


End file.
